1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a differential device, and more particularly to a differential device adapted to paper feeding and sheet separating.
2. Description of the Related Art
Accompany the development of technology, business machines such as facsimile machine, printer, scanner, duplicating machine and etc already become indispensable electronic products in our life. However, not matter what kind of business machine it is, a paper separating device must be installed therein so that paper can be fed one by one.
Please refer to FIGS. 1, 2A and 2B. A conventional paper separating device includes a paper separating roller A1 and a friction wheel A2, in which the paper separating roller A1 is driven by a first rotating shaft A3 to turn and the uses friction force to drive the friction wheel to turn. The friction wheel A2 is constituted by a hollow circular cylinder A21, spring A22, friction sheet A23, fixing element A24 and two C-typed retainer rings A25. The C-typed retainer rings A25 are respectively buckled on two ends of the second rotating shaft Q$, used for providing the spring A22 with an axial force along the second rotating shaft A4 and providing a friction force between the friction sheet A23 and a friction surface A241 of the fixing element. When a paper A5 enters a passageway between the paper separating roller A1 and the friction wheel A2, the friction where Q2 is not turned to allow other papers to be unable to enter, the paper in the passageway can be slid relatively to the friction wheel A2 but not relatively to the paper separating roller A1 so as to attain to the paper separating effect.
However, in such kind of paper separating apparatus, the assembly is very time wasting and laborious to cause the production and assembly costs to be rather high because the C-typed retainer ring is not easy to be manufactured and components therein are too many.
Therefore, for improving the structure of a paper feeding and sheet separating structure and solving the problems such as too many components and complicated structure, the present invention is proposed.